Always
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack frees his beloved Will and, in so doing, reminds him of a lesson of utmost importance.  Slash.  Established Relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Always"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated To: My beloved Captain and most wondrous soul mate; my fabulous love and sweet Muse, Jack, as always  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jack frees his beloved Will and, in so doing, reminds him of a lesson of utmost importance.  
Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, Drabble  
Word Count: 500  
Date Written: 26 February, 2011  
Challenge/Prompt: LiveJournal's SlashTheDrabble's challenge for the week of 23-2-2011 to use "bond" in a drabble  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, the Black Pearl, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: As if oft the case when penning a drabble for a challenge, I had to cut this one down to drabble size, but unlike most, both the full and shortened versions came out so well that my beloved Jack purrsuaded me to post both.

"We're never gettin' out o' here!"

"Hold still." Will froze immediately, his brown eyes widening as he wondered and worried over what his love had come across now. And then he felt it. Heated silk wriggled in between the ropes tightly coiled around his hands and arms. Teeth grazed his skin. Will had recognized the arousing silk immediately, and fire sparked from Jack's gentle, carefully working mouth to soar throughout Will's entire body. He bit back a moan as he felt the first bond slip away.

Jack stepped closer. Will pressed his lips tightly closed against the laughter that bubbled up his throat and threatened to burst free from his mouth as his love's beard and mustache tickled his flesh. Then there was his tongue again. Trembling thrills shot throughout Will's body as he fought to keep standing still and not give them away. Jack's teeth softly grazed his arm as he chewed through a knot that refused to budge to his tongue's wriggling maneuvers, and the moans that Will had been barely keeping back escaped him.

Jack smiled, his gold tooth shining in the dark shadows, at his beloved's reaction. He took his time, hoping Will would be able to keep his moans quieted down, and worked both his seduction and his ingenious plan at the same time. He slid his tongue along Will's exposed skin, slipping between the tight ropes and tasting the sweet saltiness of his man. He used his teeth and tongue with the expertise he possessed to loosen his sweetheart's bonds one by one, and by the time he was done, gently nibbling Will here and erotically licking him there, the former blacksmith was bent out of shape.

He panted as he turned to grin back at his love, his lust, desire, need, and love burning clearly in his deep, brown eyes. Moving before Jack could stop him, not that he wanted to, Will clasped his beloved Captain's handsome, smiling face inside of his roughened hands and pressed his lips to his. The searing flames of their kiss burned their souls even more, and both Pirates heard their hearts beating as one and thundering throughout every fiber of their bodies.

Jack forced himself to lift his mouth from Will's. "Easy, luv," he said, wishing they had time to celebrate their endless love but knowing they dared not for the guards would be coming again soon. His eyes sparkled merrily. "We'll have time fer that later," he promised, "but in the mean time, ye've got tae break me free. Just remember what ol' Jack thought ye 'bout that ugly never word."

"Never say never?" Will swiftly undid his ropes, then leaned close, his body pressing hard into Jack's back. "I'll remember that. I should've known th' answer was always." He turned Jack to him. "Always I'll love ye, need an' want ye, an' always together we can di anythin'."

He had just kissed him again when the door opened. They turned together and plowed into their captors.

**The End**


	2. The Elongated Version

"We're never gettin' out o' here!" Will cried.

Jack's voice was soft and husky, blowing over Will's lower back, as he commanded, "Hold still." Will froze immediately, his brown eyes widening as he wondered and worried over what his love had come across now. What new danger had just presented itself that made it so important that he be instantly still?

And then he felt it. Heated silk wriggled in between the ropes tightly coiled around his hands and arms. Teeth grazed his tanned, bruised skin. Will had recognized the arousing silk immediately, and fire sparked from Jack's gentle, carefully working mouth to soar throughout Will's entire body. He bit back a moan as he felt the first bond slip away.

Jack stepped closer, and Will pressed his lips tightly closed against the laughter that bubbled up his throat and threatened to burst free from his mouth as his love's beard and mustache tickled his flesh. Then there was his tongue again, and trembling thrills shot throughout Will's body as he fought to keep standing still and not give away what his Captain's intricate workings were truthfully doing to him. Jack's teeth again softly grazed his arm as he chewed through a knot that refused to budge to the wriggling maneuvers of his tongue, and the moans that Will had been barely keeping back escaped him.

Jack smiled, his gold tooth shining in the dark shadows, at his beloved's reaction. He took his time, hoping Will would be able to keep his moans quieted down, and worked both his seduction and his ingenious plan at the same time. He slid his tongue along Will's exposed skin, slipping between the tight ropes and tasting the sweet saltiness of his man. He used his teeth and tongue with the expertise he possessed to loosen his sweetheart's bonds one by one, and by the time he was done, gently nibbling Will here and erotically licking him there, the former blacksmith was bent out of shape.

He panted as he turned to grin back at his love, his lust, desire, need, and love burning clearly in his deep, brown eyes. Moving before Jack could stop him, not that he wanted to, Will clasped his beloved Captain's handsome, smiling face inside of his roughened hands and pressed his lips to his. The searing flames of their kiss burned their souls even more, and both Pirates heard their hearts beating as one and thundering throughout every fiber of their bodies.

Jack forced himself to lift his mouth from Will's. "Easy, luv," he said, wishing they had time to celebrate their endless love but knowing they dared not for the guards would be coming again soon. His eyes sparkled merrily. "We'll have time fer that later," he promised, "but in the mean time, ye've got tae break me free. Just remember what ol' Jack thought ye 'bout that ugly never word."

"Never say never?" Will proposed, also grinning as Jack turned his back to him. He swiftly undid his ropes, then leaned close against him, every bit of his body pressing hard into every inch of his lover's back. "I'll remember that," he swore. "I should've known th' answer was always." He turned Jack to him. "Always I'll love ye, need an' want ye, an' always together we can di anythin'."

He had just kissed him again when the door opened. The soul mates turned together and plowed into their captors as the sounds of cannonballs from above made both their smiles even bigger. The Pearl had found them, and soon they'd be free. Soon they'd be able to show their love for each other again, but always that love would shine far brighter than any other light in all the world. It would pierce any darkness that dared to touch their lives, and always, together, they would succeed to fight, steal, and love another day for all eternity and beyond!

**The End**


End file.
